I'll do anything
by Demoness Akami
Summary: Yugi knows he loves Yami, and is getting more frustrated every day with holding it in. He comes up with a plan to get Yami to notice him,
1. Default Chapter

Demoness Akami here! Not much to say except enjoy and don't forget to review! A.K.A. yugi is 16 in this fic.  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Yu-Gi-Oh! show, Hot Topic, or anything else I might mention in my stories except for Akami Hiratousai.

* * *

--Yugi's room--  
  
Yugi sat in his room on his bed, having just changed into his dark magician pajamas, just listening to the steady beating of the rain on the windows get harder by the minute. He was struggling to keep up his mental blocks, trying to hide his biggest secret from his soul partner Yami, and it was really wearing him down. Plus today had been the first day of exams, so he was exausted.  
  
It was the only secret of his he kept from Yami, afraid the older boy might think him disgusting, and reject him. But how could a part of you reject you? It didn't make any sense to the younger boy, yet he was still afraid. His secrect was that he loved Yami. When he first met the former pharoah, he admired and adored him, just as everyone else, but it soon it developed into a crush, and in the last year as everything settled down, bloomed into full out love. He had been very distant with Yami lately, the mere thought of him giving him shivers, but he almost couldn't control himself if he saw him, but did, for fear, again, of rejection.  
  
Almost every night this last weeek he had cried himself to sleep, out of sheer frustration at how unfair the world was. And every night, in turn, Yami would release himself from the puzzle, in solid form which he had recently learned how to do, and rub his tensed hikari's shoulders until he fell asleep. Thinking it was just stress from school.  
  
Why couln't he be happy? It just wasn't fair! Even Malik had his yami, Marik! Ryou had Bakura, Joey had Seto, Tristan had Duke Devlin, Serenity had Mokuba. Heck, even Mai had Tea! The worlds biggest sluts had each other and 'little' Yugi had no one! By no means was he little at all! He had a growth spurt a few months ago, and was only about and inch shorter than Yami. But everyone still called him 'little'! He cried out in the unfairness of it all, and fell back on his bed, staring at the ceing in sadness and frustration.  
  
--The Next Morning--  
  
beep beep beep beep  
  
"damn alarm clock" Yugi mumbled into his pillow, hair mussed from sleep, covers intertwined around his ankles, and his pants slid halfway down, showing midnight blue silk boxers. (A/N: Yugi in silk boxers? drool No lesss BLUE silk boxers? slobber)  
  
beep beep beep beep beep  
  
"ugh" the young boy said, flipping over to red the digital numbers 7:01. he rolled back over. I can still get a few more minutes.....  
  
beep beep beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee............  
  
"shut up!!!!" Yugi said, repededly smashing the alarm clock into his nightstand, only succeeding in making it make a shreeking sound like a wounder animal.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yugi screamed, and threw the alarm clock full force into the nearest wall, shattering it to pieces. as Yugi collapsed back onto the bed with a contented sigh. He was NOT by any means a morning person.  
  
Just then, Yami appeared in a flash of light and became solid, smirking at the younger teen on the bed. He was very amusing in the morning, well, at least to him, to everyone else, he was a raving lunatic.  
  
"Sleep well?" the older boy asked sarcastically, and recieved a grunt from Yugi through his pillow.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and GO AWAY Yami. Let me sleep."  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!!!!!!!!! JUST GO AWAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD AND LET ME SLEEP GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!"  
"No. Time to get up for school Yugi."  
  
Yugi let out a exasperated sigh into his pillow. Why couldn't be left alone to sleep? School could go fuck itself for all he cared. '_Maybe_ _if I lay real still and don't move he'll go away'_ Yugi thought, and immediatly put his plan into action.  
Unfotunately, he had no suck luck as the former pharoah plucked the young boy from the confinds of his covers, and slowly walked to the bathroom, smiling as he felt his hikari cuddle up to his chest, seeking warmth. 'If you only knew how much I loved you, my little one.' but a smirk replaced his smile as he thought about what would happen when he got to the bathroom.  
  
Yami pushed the door open with his foot, walking over to the shower and ploping Yugi into it. Yugi just kept his eyes closed and leadned against a wall, unknowing of what would happen next as Yami pulled a towel from the closet and laid it on the sink, just where Yugi could get it after his shower.Then he walked over, and promtly turned on the cold water, full blast.  
  
Yugi jumped up and skreechd as the cold water hit him full force, soaking the younger boy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S COLD!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT YAMI!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!! IT'S COLD!!!!!!" The pharoah, among seeing his hikari soaking wet and even cuter as he looked just like a lost wet kitten, well, a very angry lost wet kitten with two inch claws and Yami for a scratching post, made him burst into tears laughing as he turned off the water."WHAT IS SO GOD DAMN FUCKING FUNNY YAMI?!?!" Yugi screeched at his darker half, sounding for a minute like his broken, now shattered, alarm clock.  
  
"Boys? Boys? Is everything alright?" They heard the voice of Yugi's granfather, Solomon, drift up the stairs. "Yea grandpa, everything's just peachy." Yugi said, glaring daggers at Yami, who had just subsided his laughter a little, in which the former action just drove him into a fit of giggles. "Ok. I'm sorry this is on such short notice Yugi, but my friend in Tokyo is in the hospital and wants me to come see him. I'll be gone for about two weeks. Will you boys be alright while i'm gone?"  
  
"Of course we will grandpa! No worries k?" Yugi replied."Alright but don't be late for school! And no playing hookey! Got it? well, I've got to go. I'll call every once in a while to make sure your alright. See you boys later!" "Bye grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he heard the door slam, and the car pull away from the curb. He turned to face Yami. "Alright you've succeeded in waking me up. now leave so I can take a shower in peace, please." "Sure Yugi, I'll just go make breakfast, alright?" Yugi nodded, and Yami left closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Alright, how was it? Good? Bad? Uhhhhh....? I'll write the next chapter even if no one reviews, but please review! flames are not liked but accepted. At least it's some sort of feedback. Cya! 


	2. A Little Tension, One Slut, And A Lot Of...

Thanks to my reviewers for some feedback!  
  
**From: Sansi_ Good start. Please continue. 'k?  
_**  
**From: yuranda_ lol, that was kinda funny:D i just don't get how come Yugi's the one who's got a bad temper and bad language, not Yami? because to me Yugi should be the cheerful one in the mornings, and Yami the grumpy one, and neither of them with a bad language, or temper. if that would be fixed it would be a great story:D:D and i hope you'll update soon!  
Y  
_**  
Well, yuranda, the reason Yugi's like that is cause he's 16 in the story, and NOT a morning person. If you scroll down and read, he's back to normal after his shower. Glad you guys enjoyed it! Enjoy everyone! and don't forget to review!  
  
Last time: Sure Yugi, I'll just go make breakfast, alright?" Yugi nodded, and Yami left closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Yami sighed as he flipped the bluberry pancakes over on the pan, Yugi's favorite breakfast. _'I love him so much. Why can't I tell him? Oh, yea, right, forgot, he might think I'm digusting and seal me in the millenium puzzle again._' he thought bitterly to himself. Just then Yugi entered the room, dressed in his normal school uniform, and walked over to where Yami was at the stove.  
  
"Hey, Yami. Somethin' smells good. What are we having?" he said to his darker half. "Blueberry pancakes aibou, your favorite." he replied, trying to focus on the pancakes and not on the said boy next to him, who was unknowingly rubbing his hip up agaist Yami's hip, making the older boy have to stiffle a small moan. "Uhhh, Yugi? Can you get down some plates?" he asked hurredly, hoping Yugi wouldn't notice the slight undertone of lust in his voice. Thankfully, he didn't, and just smiled and walked over to the cabinet.  
  
But before he reached it, he tripped, sending himself downward. A little "eep!" escaped his mouth before he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, holding on to him tightly before standing upright and flipping the smaller boy to face the one holding him. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said, and detached himself from Yami's stong hold on his waist before walking over to the kitchen table, trying desperately to hide the blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
Soon, the boys were fed and walking to school. When they reached the front gates, evryone was there.Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Joey, Seto, Serenity, Mokuba, Mai.... "Hey? Where's Tea?" Yugi asked noticing the one person missing. "Tea? She'll be here soon." said Mai. This girl was dense. Didn't she know that Tea was cheating on Mai behind he back? Probally not. The girl had less brains than an ice cube.  
  
Tea ran up, panting for breath, and walked over to Yami. "Yami? Would you mind helping me with my homework? I'm having some trouble with certain subjects, and Mai hasn't been able to help me that much...."she said. Yugi's insides clenched. This was how she started every time she wanted to try and seduce some guy, so he would have sex with her. "Uh, sure, if it's okay with Yugi." Yami replied with a smile. The kind of smile that just melted his anger. but not this time. "Whatever. I don't care." Yugi spat at the older boy. But before Yami could ask what was wrong, the bell rang, and Yugi dashed inside, tears starting to form and brim in his eyes.  
  
All day Yugi was depressed, worring Yami more and more as the boys silent and solem behavior continued. When the bell finnally rang, signalling the end of the day's classes, Yami ran up to his hikari and said "Aibou? What's wrong? Please, tell me." grabbing onto the boys wrist. "Please." he looked at him with a pleading look, but Yugi looked at him with hurt and disgust spattered on his face. "Get away and leave me alone, Yami" he spat like venom, and ripping his arm from the spirits grasp, sprinting home as fast as he could.  
  
When Yugi reached his house, his vision was blurry from crying as he unlocked the door and ran to his room, dropping his bookbag on the floor. He plopped on the bed and screamed and cried into his pillow, not bothering to change out of his school clothes. "Why?" he whined. "Why? She's gonna seduce him like everyone else. He doesn't care about me. Nobody does!" But he stopped crying and wiped his face as he heard the door open and the voices of Yami and Tea drift up the stairs.  
  
He heard wahat must have been them getting comfortable on the couch in the living room, from all the shuffling around. Then, after a few more minutes and audible yelp was heard coming from downstairs. '_She probally kissed him_' he thought as more tears poured down his cheeks. _'And he's probally enjoying every minute of it.'_ Hearing enough, he took a shower and went to bed, not bothering to do his homework in his state of self pity.

* * *

What didja guys think? Hope ya liked it. the next chapter will be put in pretty much right after this one, and a new fic will be written soon! Don't forget to review!Cya! 


	3. Yugi Spills, And A Lot Of Lemon!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love getting feedback from you guys!  
  
_**From: Arsinen** aw how sad but keep going. push push Comeon move it now!  
  
**From: Pharaoh Atemu's Angel** hey this is a wondeful fic i love Yugi's bad mouth and such and i cant wait for the next chapter so update again soon k?  
  
**From: swtdreams07**_ _that's not a very nice place to stop at. I've notice you made Yugi into a not so innocent person. but that's ok  
  
**From: SoulDreamer** ::shudder:: ::twitch:: ::twitch:: you...insane maniac...::shudder:: CONTINUE SOON!  
  
**From: Janie in da House** Poor Yugi... he never knows...  
  
**From: deityofshadows** man! I guess yugi isn't a morning person! I was going to review this yesterday but my computer was being stupid. so anyway you have a great story started here. please update  
  
**From: Red Dragon Of Egypt** RD:oh yugi its ok im sure yami probably just smacked her or something for trying to kiss him ya thatd be what id do speaking of wich excuse me im off to kill the bitch grabs special whistle and summons her Red Eyes Black Dragon and Hyozanryuok boys go get the wench and bring her to me the two dragons fly off and bring tea back with themok u bitch time to pay for making yugi cry and for just plain being a disgrace to the females all over the world grabs her Diamond coated iron whip ang gives tea 15,0 lashings thriving on the screams of painwell author if u have any further suggestions on how i should kill the bitch pls tell me and great story hehe the last chapter was hilarious i busted out laughing with the hole alarm clock incident and huh shakes her headgeez yami cant u keep you mind outa the gutter for just a single blasted minute or do u take pride in being a hentai huh well gtg now TTFN TA TA FOR NOW and dont forget to update so i can have further reason to kill the bitch tea aka "yugi's Friend" -- ya friend my ass  
  
**From: zenah** oh, poor yugi i hope he gets ok, and yami too  
  
**From: Queenoftheskies** That was so sweet and sad  
  
**From: Sansi  
**I'm not really a Tea/Anzu fan and usually bashing fics are fun  
  
**From: fanficlover**  
moremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremore_  
  
Again thankies! It's awesome to have people who likle my fanfics! And I SO agree with you Red Dragon Of Egypt. Tea is such a bitch! That's why I love Tea bashing fics! grins evily Well, on with the fic!

* * *

**_Last time:_** _'She probally kissed him' he thought as more tears poured down his cheeks. 'And he's probally enjoying every minute of it.' Hearing enough, he took a shower and went to bed, not bothering to do his homework in his state of self pity.  
_  
--The Next Day--  
  
Yugi ran home from school again, desperate to get away from Yami. He had avoided the older boy all day, and he saw how worried Yami had become. _'Why should he care? He's got Tea now.'_ he thought bitterly in his mind as he unlocked the front door, and not looking where he was going, ran staight into Yami's chest. "Yugi." the spirit wispered into his ear as he put his arms around the boys waist. "You've been avoiding me all day. Why little one? And why won't you look me in the eye?" he asked, keeping a firm grip so the said younger one couldn't get away.  
  
"Just leave me alone Yami! Just leave me alone alright?!?!" he screamed, making a twist motion with his body, breaking himself free, and running straight to his room, tears forming and falling from his eyes as he collapsed on his bed and cried. 'What _is wrong with him? He has been so distant from me lately. That's it.'_ He thought with new determination. 'I'm _going to find out once and for all what the hell is going on.'_ The said spirit went up to his and Yugi's room, only to find the door closed and locked, though you could hear the evident sobbing coming from the room.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Please, open up, whats wrong? Please Aibou!" Yami coaxed, trying to get the boy to open the door. "No Yami! No! Just go away, and have fun with your girlfriend Tea!" he spat through his sobs. "What? Oh, Yugi, is that what you think happened? It didn't! Oh, Yugi! Let me explain! Please!" he yelled, banging his fist on the door, desperately trying to get in the room to comfort his sobbing hikari. Yugi silently got up from his bed and he walked over to the door, only stopping to look in the mirror to try and wipe his tear-stained face.  
  
As soon as Yugi opened the door, Yami ran into the room, grabbing his hikari and hugging him to his chest as he walked over to the bed and sat down.  
"What is wrong aibou? Please, tell me! If your afraid to tell me because I'll think you're a freak, it's not true! I could never think less of you, my tenshi."  
Yami said, trying desperately to comfrot the boy, hating the look of pure sorrow on his face.Yugi, afraid of speaking right now, let it slip through his mind link slowly that he was gay, as he slipped out of his Yami's arms and curling up with his pillow, burying his face in it. Yami's eyes widened as he recieved his information, and immediatly scooped the boy in his arms again.  
  
"Oh! Yugi, there's nothing wrong with liking guys! oh, who is it, I'll make sure they don't hurt you anymore!" Yugi, instead of words, just simply leaned up and brushed his lips against Yami's, just enough to get the point by, and taking his silence the wrong way, buried his head in yami's chest, crying for the third time that day. Yami was shocked. 'He-? I mean-?' and just leaned down, bringing Yugi's face up to his, and closing the gap, kissed him. Yugi gasped, Yami, taking advantage of the moment, plunged his tounge into his hikari's mouth, tasting and exploring his wet cavern with his tounge.  
  
Yugi happily respoded to the kiss with a fevered passion, catching Yami off guard and pushing him back onto the bed, Yugi on top of him. Yami smirked into the kiss, and flipped Yugi underneath him, straddling the younger boy's waist. They broke for air panting, and Yugi looked up at him, happiness etched all over the younger boys features. "I love you Yami." he said through pants. "I love you too, Yugi."  
  
--WARNING! Yaoi Lemon Starts here!!! Don't like don't read!--(A/N: you can end it here, no point in readint he few lines at the bottom)  
  
"Yami, I-I, well, it's just-" he stutered.When words failed him, he sent Yami a mental image, happy not to have to hold up his mental blocks anymore, a blush forming on his face as he looked away. "Yugi, are you sure?" Yami asked, wanting to make sure he was getting the right image. Yugi looked up at him and nodded, his face, if possible, becoming a darker crimson shade, as he pulled the other boy into a kiss. Yami deepened the kiss, and soon both boys were panting, the bulge in each of their pants showing their obvious arousal. Yugi ripped off Yami's shirt as he closed in for another kiss, his shirt soon discarded by the older spirit as Yugi's hands came to rest on Yami's belt buckle, sensually pulling it out of his belt loops, and letting it rub against the bulge in Yami's pants making the other boy break the kiss and toss his head back, and animalistic cry ripping from his throat.  
  
When he looked down at the other boy, who was smirking at him, he wispered huskily into the ear of the one below him. "So that's how you like it. Tease." he nibbled on Yugi's ear, and then trailed a line of hot kisess down to the place between his neck and shoulder, lightly nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh there, before moving down to Yugi's nipples. he sucked and nipped at them, making them both super sensitive, and creating several moans and wimpers to come from the writhing boy beneath him.  
  
Yugi, wanting payback for all the teasing, reched between their two sweating bodies, and grasped Yami's evident erection. "Please Yami, no more teasing, I don't think I can wait that long." Yami mearly nodded, and had both of their pants off before Yugi could think about it, freeing their throbbing erections. Yugi gasped as a wave of cool air his his trobbing member and then moaned and he felt yami's organ grind into his own. Yami spread Yugi's thighs, and gave the younger boy a blowjob, but not enough to send him over the edge.  
  
Yami positioned himself between Yugi's thighs and asked "Are you sure Yugi?" as he reached around in the drawer in the night stand, finding the bottle of lube he kept there, and pulling it out. Yugi nodded, and Yami proceded to coat his thee fingers, and slippd one inside Yugi's tight opening, kissing the boy at the same ime to try and distract him a little from the initial pain. He pulled out a little, and put in two fingers preparing the boy, and soon three. When he was finished, Yugi was moaning and panting, and when he pulled out, whimpered at the suddden loss. He asked again "Are you sure?" and Yugi said "Oh god yes! Yami please, just do it! i can't wait any longer!" Yami obliged, and slammed into the slaller boy, gaining a moan from him.  
  
--End Lemon--  
  
It wasn't long before they both hit their climax, both of them screaming each other's name as they collapsed onto the bed. "Aishetu, Yugi-kun" "Aishertu, Yami" and with those few spoken words, they fell asleep, all Tea matters left for tommorow. Safe and snuggled deep in each other's embrace. Now not just connected in mind, but in nody, amd soul.  
  
hikari- light

aibou- partner

aishertu- i love you

* * *

Well, that's the end. look for more fics comin' your way soon. Hope everyone liked this one! Don't forget to review! Cya! 


End file.
